Frio
by kikio 14
Summary: dicen por ahí que toda gran villana nace de un corazón roto y esta historia no es la excepcion
1. Chapter 1

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

No se si esto triste o deprimida

pero solo siento el frio de tu ausencia

siempre fui quien quisiste que fuera

soñe lo que querias, vivi lo que querias

el mundo esta frio como tu cafe, frio como tu.

hoy es de esos dias en los que miro a la puerta esperando a que llegues

se que es una estupides pero te extraño

dime shaoran li ¿te sientes bien dejandome asi?

yo creo que si, lastimarme siempre fue tu fuerte

no se porque sigo perdiendo mi tiempo pensandote y añorandote.

siempre fuiste frio como el invierno

cruel como la muerte y egoista como un rey

hiciste que te amara pàra despues partir

me sanaste para despues lastmarme tu

¿ para que me curaste si ibas a herirme?

eres un monstruo de bellos ojos ambar y negro corazon

te odio y te amo de aquella forma loca en la que solo puedo hacerlo yo.

preaparate shaoran li porque la magia nunca fue tan peligrosa


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 1:**

Primavera, otra vez primavera, adios gelido invierno, hola brillante sol.

alguna vez yo fui como la primavera alegre y colorida pero el lo oscurecio todo, lo se mi historia suena como la de malefica y la verdad no es muy diferente las dos nos enamoramos del hombre equivocado, yo me enamore del mago equivocado cuando era una dulce jovencita llena de sueños pero que vivia una triste realidad, no tuve padres y lo unico que podia considerar mioera a mi hermoso kero, el unico en el que puedo confiar, mi adorado protector, siempre a buscado la forma de mantenerme a salvo, mi guardian.

estoy sentada frente a mi libro junto a la ventana y solo pienso en como librame de su recuerdo, quiero asesinarlo, hacerlo sufrir pero aun no encuentro la forma correcta, cerre mi libro desesperada no se que hacer; maldita sea quisiera poder cortar su vida como lo hacian las moiras en la antigua grecia, quisiera poder ser la malvada atropos y decidir la forma en la que el deberia morir pero no soy una mortal bruja.

tenia trece años cuando lo conoci, usabami magia para mantenerme con vida sola, tenia una casa pequeña que mis padres me habian dejado antes de desaparecer, vivia alli sola con kero, el pueblo tendia a ser muy malo con los "hijos del mal" como suelen llamar a los magos y brujas, asi que yo vivia en el bosque con todas las criaturas que eran rechazadas por tener un poco de magnificencia que los mortales comunes no poseen; hadas son tan dulces, nomos, duendes, todos vivian juntos y se cuidaban y me cuidaban un poco a mi.

era otoño y el clima estaba algo frio, tenia un vestido nuevo que naoko habia hecho para mi, ella es la unica que aun conservo a mi lado. ella es una bruja tambien, es mayor que yo un par de años y desde la primera vez que vio a shaoran supo queno era bueno pero no le hice caso, que puedo decir el amor nos hace idiotas y ciegos.

el llego a nuestra pequeña casa pidiendo refugio de la tormenta que se acercaba, un mago hullendo del clima, fue la escusa mas estupida que habia podido usar pues el creo la tormenta pero eso no me importo sus bellos ojos ambar me habian atrapado como una araña atrapa a su presa en una pegajosa y tentadora trampa.

se quedo aquella noche y conversamos, ma hablo sobre el, su familia y el consilio de magos;yo estaba fascina con todo ello, eso era nuevo para mi. los dias fueron pasando y mi afecto hacia el chico que iba a visitarme cada noche crecia, cuando alcance los diezyseis años el me pidio que fuera su novia y como una tomta enamorada acepte.

conoci a sus padres y a su prima tomoyo, empece a ir al consilio y a integarme pero el dia fatidico llego como llega el inesperado otoño, el me cambio por otra, una que si estaba a su nivel.

veamos que tan a su nivel esta ahora, me levanto de mi silla y corro hacia el calabozo.

hola linda- digo cuando entro a su celda

dejame ir sakura porfavor- susurra en lagrimas, no puede usar su magia, no conmigo

cuando el venga por ti lo hare-dije- sabes que no voy a lastimarte, no soy asi

¿y a el?- dice mirandome curiosa

a el- dijo agachandome ante su pequeño cuerpo sentado en el suelo- voy a causarle mas dolor del que podria causarle a alguien, voy a hacer que pida clemencia, que ruegue que lo asesine, voy a acabar con el como el acabo conmigo

el miedo se ve en sus ojos azules y yo sonrio de la unica forma en que se hacerlo ahora, con maldad y odio

come- dije poniendo frente a ella un poco de avena, galletas y leche- no quiero que mueras de hambre

ella no estaba atada y el calabozo, bueno dejo de ser un calabozo, es una pequeña habitacion amoblada y comoda,ella no tiene la culpa a fin de cuentas, el nos engaño a ambas

subi de nuevo, el aun no venia, aun no habia decidido como desacerme de el, no podia solamente matarlo, tenia que sufrir, el me robo mi aura, bien yo le robarae su vida, su aura y su magia.

* * *

**hola, espero les guste.**

**espero sus reviews.**

**besos**

**kikio**


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 2:  
**

me sente en la ventana, el no podia ser tan cruel para no venir por ella, por dios es shaoran li,a el solo le importa la magia, el poder y el.

mendacium- grite, el es uno de mis mas leales cuervos, llego inmediatamente, señale a el con mi dedo indice y susurre- shaoran li OPPUGNO

el se dasvanecio, mi mensaje sin duda le hara venir por su querida prometida, mire al fragmento de esperanza que el me habia regalado, un hermosos opalo azul sobre una sortija de plata, sonrei por un instante, infeliz, como pudo jugar conmigo y seguir como si nada; yo no merecia eso, yo era una buena niña, el amor nos hace vulnerables, jamas confies en nadie, todo el mundo terminara lastimandote de alguna forma.

mendacium regreso con un recado suyo.

_**Querida sakura,**_

_**oppugno enverdad, se que tienes a eleanor recibi tu primer mensaje, ¿enverdad crees que ir por ella?**_

_**solo queria su aura y la obtuve del misma forma que obtuve la tuya**_

_**mas suerte la proxima amor**_

**_Shaoran Li_**

**_director del concilio_**

arruge la hoja, maldito, lo odio tanto; pronto shaoran li, pronto.

deceptio- grite y mi cuervo vino- libera a eleanor, la pobre no tiene nada mas que hacer aqui, y el se desvanecio, luego escuche pasos

¿no va a venir verdad?- susurro la chica sentandose a mis pies con lagrimas en los ojos, me agache a su altura y la abrace

se como te sientes- susurre

no eres tan mala-susurro

no-dije- el me hizo a si, antes era como tu

la mire a los ojos y vi la inocencia y el dolor en ellos, conocia esos ojos, yo los tuve, tuve esa mirada- el no volvera a herirte, no volvera a herir a nadie- dije apretando los puños- es hora de que alguien le enseñe una leccion

salvio hexia- dije mirando a la pequeña eleanor

¿ me proteges?-susurro- gracias

tome a deceptio y sali rumbo al concilio, era hora de encarar al amor de mi vida

* * *

**hola, espero les guste.**

**espero sus reviews.**

**besos**

**kikio**


	4. Chapter 4

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 3:  
**

sali del castillo y pase la barrera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me senti vulnerable de nuevo

me pare en la marca de trasporte y grite-Ictus

apareci en el concilio, todo el mundo me miraba, si soy la bruja malvada, todos me temen; camine hasta alderoth, el gigante que cuida de shaoran, del lider del concilio

querido alderoth, quiero ver a shaoran- dije con una sonrisa perversa

siga por favor señorita kinomoto-dijo asustado

gracias y entre al gran despacho en el que shaoran estaba

sabia que vendrias- dijo el mirando por el ventanal

siempre tan prepotente- dije- ya te hechaba de menos

que quieres nena?-dijo el

para que quieres nuestra aura?-dije apretando mis puños

poder sakura, lo sabes, nada mas me importa-dijo el mirandome a los ojos- jams crei que llegarias a tener tanto poder sin tu aura

eres un monstruo, pero tu fin esta cerca-dije- ten buen dia amor- sali del salon y susurre- infectum

ahora alderoth era mi esclavo, haria todo lo que yo le dijera- quitale el collar, cuando lo tengas, llevalo a mi palacio

sali del concilio a las calles de minus, es un lugar lindo -Ictus- y volvi a la marca, regrese a el castillo; eleanor estaba sentada en un rincon

tranquila, recuperare nuestras auras- dije- de alguna forma lo hare

ella sonrio- gracias

nocturn-grite y mi cuervo vino- es hora,el fin de ese maldito esta cerca, la luna de amatista sera pronto, trae el te y mi libro

* * *

**hola, espero les guste.**

**espero sus reviews.**

**besos**

**kikio**


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 4:  
**

me sente y empeze a revisar mi libro, la liberacion de las auras, pagina 301, vendita sea leah, la gran bruja de creta por escribir este libro.

necesito una pluma de hipogrifo, una lagrima de sirena, esencia de dragon y el amuleto, lo debia mezclar todo en un lato de esmeralda y realizar el hechiz a la luz de la luna amatista, ese dia los poderes de shaoran estarian mermados por su acendente en la casa de virgo

nocturn me trajo algo en su pico, era una nota

**querida sakura:**

**no vas a obtener el collar tan facilmente, mas suerte la proxima hermosa**

**shaoran li**

frunci el ceño; era el momento de ser un poco mas mala.

me pare frente a su fotografia,tome el anillo fuerte entre mi puño y empeze a susurrar:

_**oscura niebla que habita en mi corazón, hazte presente e infecta a aquel que ha hecho a mi alma oscura, causa dolor y muerte, llevate su felicidad y termina con su sonrisa, que el dolor llegue a sus allegados y a aquellos que ama**_

_**que la muerte sea su unica esperanza y su castigo sea la eternidad**_

el humo negro salio por mi ventana y me senti feliz

crei que jamas tendria que usar ese conjuro, pero lo odio tanto; eleanor estaba sentada en la otra ventana- lo maldeciste?

se lo merece- dije- no quiero que vuelva a dañar a nadie

como puedo ayudarte- dijo ella y vi la seguridad en susu ojos

ve al pozo de la eternidad consigue una lagrima de sirena- le dije sonriendo- los otros ingredientes los tengo aqui

ella salio del castillo y subi al atico

tome las botellas que necesitaba con las plumas y la esencia; sonrei enormemente, baje las escaleras y las deje junto al libro y entonces escuche un silvido desde afuera, me asome a la ventana y vi a eleanor sosteniendo algo en su mano, esa chica es tan dulce

subio la torre corriendo y me dio el frasco- lagrima conseguida

solo me falta un ingrediente, el collar- dije mirando la mesa

el topacio?-pregunto en voz baja

si, no es un topacio cualquiera, hay tiene nuestras auras y la de muchas otras chicas- dije- y es momento de que seamos libres

* * *

_**he aqui un nuevo cap; espero les guste**_

_**kikio**_


	6. Chapter 6

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 5:  
**

Aun lo amas- pregunta eleanor sin mirarme

No, desde que rompio mi corazon no puedo amar a nadie, nisiquiera a mi misma- dije mirando al cielo y una larima cayo por mi mejilla

¿Porque eres tan buena conmigo?- dijo ella y yo gire a verla

Porque una vez fui como tu- dije - tuve sueños y un corazon puro, amaba a la gente y la gente me amaba, ahora odio es todo lo que puedo sentir, el mato mis ilusiones, el mato a la sakura que todo el mundo conocia dejandome a mi en su lugar, no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo, tu no tienes la culpa, el te uso igual que a mi

Sus pequeños ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- Crei que el me amaba- susurro

Yo tambien lo crei, lo ame con toda mi alma por eso ya no tengo una, pero la luna amatista nos devolvera la esperanza

¿Que es eso?- dijo ella secando sus lagrimas

es un eclipse lunar, los acendentes del zodiaco cambian de casa y la magia de shaoran se desvanecera, fue su error contarmelo, creyo que yo jamas lo usaria contra el pero para recuperar mi aura y la de todas esas chicas que confiaron en el-dije apuntando al cielo- ¿ sabes que es el aura?

no-dijo ella- solo se que mi magia se debilito

el aura es como un fragmento de nuestras almas, es el que liga la magia con nuestro corazon, eso es lo que nos hace poderosas-dije- pero pronto vamos a recuperarlas y ha ser felices por siempre

* * *

_**he aqui un nuevo cap; espero les guste**_

_**kikio**_


	7. Chapter 7

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 6:  
**

me sente frente a la ventana a ver las estrellas, quiero volver a ser la de antes; quiero volver a ser feliz, sonreir con alegria no con maldad, vi una sombra acercarse al castillo, shaoran, obvio era el reconoceria el topacio brillando en su cuello en cualquier lugar.

el intento cruzar el escudo pero jamas podria atravesarlo, baje y lo mire a los ojos.

¿ que quieres?- dije mirandolo directamente a los ojos

una maldicion oscura- susurro el- ¿porque?

porque mereces sufrir, ver caer a aquellos que amas por tu culpa, por maldito- dije sin alterarme

¿ que paso con mi dulce niña?- pregunto mirandome fijamente a los ojos

se ha ido- dije en susurrros- le cortaste las alas,la mataste

rompe el hechizo- dijo el

es un hecizo inquebrantable- dije- lo levantaria, si me das el collar pero te conosco el poder es mas importante para ti que cualquier cosa, asi que vete a ver sufriri y morir a quien amas

¿ como puedes ser tan cruel?- dijo casi pareciendo triste

de la misma forma en que tu lo haces-dije- ¿ quien fue el primero?

mi hermano ashton-dijo con tristeza- va a morir pronto si no levantas el encantamiento

que pena- dije- sabes lo que tienes que hacer

el simplemente se desvanecio frente a mis ojos, es un idiota

subi de nuevo, ashton me caia bien, el era un buen chico

mire a la ventana de nuevo y susurre

_que el hechizo no atormente mas, que aquel que es su victima no sufra mas, que el dolor y la muerte solo toquen a shaoran li, que la enfermedad tome su cuerpo y la debilidad lo deje a mi merced, que la muerte sea su unica esperanza y su castigo sea la eternidad._

la nube negra regreso a mi mientras una estela gris se alejaba

* * *

_**he aqui un nuevo cap; espero les guste**_

_**kikio**_


	8. Chapter 8

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 7:  
**

La mañana llego pronto y un mensaje llego a mi sacandoe una sonrisa

_**que le has hecho mujer, ¿como puede haber tanto odio en tu corazon?, ¿quieres matarme?**_

_**te odio**_

_**hiren li**_

Asi que su favorito no esta bien, que mal, shaoran li este es el principio de tu fin.

me puse mi vestido mas bonito y me encamine a la cruz

ictus-grite y llegue a el palacio de los li

hola ela- dije a la hermosa mujer que ahora tenia 96 años, ella es un angel- voy a ver a shaoran

mi niña-susurro y sonrio

subi las escaleras y me cole en la protegida habitacion del gran ministro del concilio de magia

hola amor- dije sentandome a su lado

que me hiciste-dijo en voz baja, estaba palido y con enormes ojeras

te devolvi todo el daño que me hiciste y que le has hecho a todas las chicas que te han amado- dije

yo te amo-dijo el- me equivoque

y que dijiste li, la convenzo de que la amo y me salvo de mi merecida muerte-casi grite- ya no soy esa clase de chica, ya no soy esa sakura- arranque el collar de su cuella y este centello- te odio, es lo unico que puedo sentir por ti

y me fui de alli, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo sakura kinomoto, tenia ganas de llorar, sali de la casa y las lagrimas salian de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera contenerlas, aun lo amo,apesar de todo aun lo amo

llegue al castillo y me encerre en mi habitacion, lance el collar en un cuenco y puse los demas ingredientes

que la luz de la luna proteja estos elementos y que cuando llegue el dia todoas las auras sean liberadas y no puedan nunca mas ser robadas.

me deje caer y por primera vez en mucho tiempo llore como una niña, como la niña que alguna vez amo y fue herida que yo era.

te amo shaoran li pero tu fin se acerca.

* * *

_**he aqui un nuevo cap; espero les guste**_

_**kikio**_


	9. Chapter 9

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 8:  
**

desperte con los ojos rojos he hinchados, mi alma dolia, no podia matarlo, ¿ porque sentia eso? el se lo merecia pero de solo pensar que el no existiria mas me mataba, que estaba pasando conmigo.

me puse mi bata e inmediatamente sali de mi habitacion con direccion al bosque, me sente en la laguna de las sirenas y puse mis pies en el agua.

¿ que debo hacer?- pregunte a las tranquilas aguas y susurros dulces comenzaron a sonar

salvalo, salvalo- susurraba el agua

pero el a hecho mucho daño- dije

salvalo y te salvaras- y entonces los susurros mermaron

me levante y respire profundo, camine hacia la x, retube el aire y luego susurre- ictus

apareci en el patio de la mansion me escabulli por la casa hasta la habitacion de shaoran, el estaba en su cama, palido, su respiracion acelerada mostraba lo mucho que sufria, me sente a su lado y las lagrmas empezaron a llenar mis ojos.

que la maldad abandone tu cuerpo, que olvides el odio, la ambicion y el poder, que la oscurdad se aleje de ti pero especialmente olvidate de mi- susurre sollozando- que el nombre de sakura kinomoto no signifique nada para ti porque nisiquiera esta en tu memoria, que la felicidad y el amor te abrazen, que jamas un aura vuelvas a robar, que la maldicion sea rebocada y todo el rencor se valla a la nada

pude ver como el color volvia a su rostro, sonrei,le di un suave beso en la frente - TE AMO- susurre mirandolo y me fui, tenia mas vidas que arreglar.

volvi al castillo,entre a mi habitacion y vi el collar, esta noche era la gran noche, el momento de ser libre.

* * *

_**he aqui un nuevo cap; espero les guste**_

_**kikio**_


	10. Chapter 10

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 9:**

Me sente frente al castillo, tenia todos los ingredientes porfin seria libre de nuevo, tendria mi alma otra vez.

licht- grite y una hogera aprecio ante mis ojos, puse el plato de esmeralda sobre el centellante fuego- gebroken dromen van gisteren, valse liefde en haat ook, die zijn gestolen laatste wedstrijden direct terug naar waar ze horen, blijven leven en geluk weer omdat starttijd genieten van vrijheid.- susurre poniendo las plumas de hipogrifo y la esencia de dragon, humo purpura empezo a salir de la mezcla

Nieuwe Maan zijn al slaat de ziel who cares, die nooit meer verlaten- dije cuando puse la lagrima de sirena e inmediatamente el humo se volvio aguamarina

laat me vrij-grite cuando puse el amuleto en el plato, pequeñas luces empezaron a salir y una de ellas entro en mi pecho, senti como el amor y la alegria volvian a mi cuerpo, vi a eleanor saltar como una loca cuando su aura regreso

lo hiciste- dijo abrazandome- somos libres, gracias sakura, gracias

sonrei como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, otra vez estaba completa; pero fue inevitable no recordar como la perdi.

**FLASH BACK**

estabamos sentados en el bosque bajo un olmo, yo estaba recostda en su pecho

amor- susurro shaoran levantando mi rostro- ¿harias algo por mi?

los que sea- dije mirandolo a los ojos como una idota enamorada

¿me ayudarias con un conjuro?- dijo dandome un beso en la frente

por supuesto cielo- dijo para luego besarlo, el sonrio y nos puso de pie

fuimos a su mansion y entramos a su habitacion

pon las manos sobre la lamina de amatista por favor, como una estupida obedeci, el puso su opalo sobre la lamina tambien y entonces susurro-Auferatur integrum cum esset sine aura, da mihi potestatem

senti como si me alma se rompiera, dolia, dolia mucho, vi una luz abandonar mi cuerpo y me desmaye

cuando me desperte estaba en mi castillo y habia una nota a mi lado

**Querida, ya obtuve lo que queria de ti, tu aura es realmente poderosa,pero lamento decirte que no eres la mujer para mi, no estas a mi altura, asi que no me busques por que tu y yo ya no somos nada**

**con cariño**

**Shaoran Li**

mi corazon se rompio en pedazos, el me habia usado

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas como puedo seguir amandolo despues de todo este tiempo, despues de todo ese daño

* * *

**Hey...que tal chicas?**

**espero les guste**

**se acerca el final **

**espero sus reviews**

**kikio**


	11. Chapter 11

**FRIO**

* * *

**sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 10:  
**

Habian pasado tres años ya, mi vida habia retomado su curso; estaba sentada con eleanor en el poso de las sirenas, estabamos jugando con el agua, metiamos y sacabamos nuestros pies mojando a la otra.

debo irme ya-dijo eleanor levantandose- yukito esta esperandome para almorzar

esta bien-dije sonriendo- cuidate- ella habia empezado a salir con yukito hace un año, el es un gran chico, escuche el pasto crujir bajo sus rapidas pisadas y sonrei

despues de un rato escuche el crujir del pasto nuevamente- que olvidaste esta vez eli?- gire a ver y mis ojos se abrireron como platos, justo frente a mi estaba shaoran li, se veia igual que cuando lo conoci, no pude evitar sonreir con nostalgia

no es mi intencion molestrala señorita pero estoy buscan la cueva de las hadas- dijo mirandome- ¿podria indicarme como llegar?

esta mas hacia el fondo, sigue derecho unos dos kilometros creeria yo, la cueva tiene orquideas colgando de la entrada- dije sonriendo tiernamente

gracias-dijo extendiendo su mano- soy shaoran li

por nada- respondi tomando su mano- soy sakura kinomoto

fue un placer conocerte-dijo y siguio su camino, yo estaba sonrojada como un tomate, por merlin, parecia una niñita

los dias fueron pasando y yo hablaba un poco mas con shaoran, era tan dulce como antes pero no voy a negarlo tenia miedo de que el volviera a lastimarme, ademas segun sabia estaba comprometido.

pero era imposible para mi alejarlo por aun lo amaba, asi que decidi seguir adelante.

hoy 20 de agosto estoy preparandome para mi boda con shaoran li, lo se, nadie se lo espera nisiquiera yo, pero creo que este es el inicio de mi FELICES POR SIEMPRE

* * *

**Hey...que tal chicas?**

**espero les guste**

**se acerca el final **

**espero sus reviews**

**kikio**


End file.
